injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaverse: The Game
Aquaverse is a spin off of Injustice 2, based on characters from Aquaman and other related media. The game has several game modes, the main ones are Story Mode, Online and Campaigns. The Story is not a prequel or sequel to either previous Injustice games and stands alone with its own lore. The game can be purchased via the game website on PC or for PS4 and Xbox. It can also be purchased as a disc. Aquaverse was developed by Quantum Productions. Synopsis The world is in chaos. Ocean Master has gathered the strongest villains in a savage attempt to overthrow the king of Atlantis and take the throne for himself. With Black Manta and other villains by his side he is also set to destroy the land worlds once and for all. The other seven kings, (Nereus, Brine King and Ricou etc.) must choose their sides wisely for once the dust settles the world will never be the same again. Characters Heroes #Aquaman #Mera #Brine King #Tempest #Aquagirl #Aqualad #Lagoon Boy #Topo #Power Girl #Dolphin #Deathstroke DLC Villains #Black Manta #Ocean Master #Nereus #Ricou #The Dead King #Gamemnae #Marine Mariner #Sea Daddy DLC #Ocean Thing DLC #Drowned #Corum Rath Neutral *Fin DLC *Scale DLC Battle Maps Locations are the map where battles take place in the story mission, multiplayer and campaign. Each location has interactive parts around it which players can use to give them the edge in battle. Below is a list of playable locations: *Atlantis *The Trench *Seacraft *Submarine (1) *Submarine (2) *Firelands *Amnesty Bay *The Lighthouse *Xebel *Blackrock Cave *Trench Terror *Artic Anarky *The Rig *Pizza Fish Cold Room *Mythikos *Power Lands *Royal Atlantean Army Gameplay The Gameplay is a combination of Injustice 2 and Mortal Kombat. Each character can perform 6 Standard Attacks, 2 Basic Specials and 2 Finishes. To perform the basic specials, the player must perfectly complete either a fast combination of swipes, tap each circle within 5 seconds or connect the lines. The more of each the player completes the more powerful the attack. To perform a finishing attack the opponent must be at or under 15% health. Each character is put into 1 of 3 classes: Tech, Mystic and Might. When a player achieves a combo of higher than 12 there damage is increased by 200%. Pre Order and DLCs Pre Order Bonuses *Mera Skin: Siren *Aquaman Skin: Cinematic, Bombshell *Power Girl Skin: Supergirl *Aquagirl: Water Sprite DLC's *DLC Map: The Clear - Ocean Thing Pack ($5,99) *DLC Character: Sea Daddy - Sea Daddy Pack ($5,99) or Fighter Pack 1 ($8,99) *DLC Character: Ocean Thing - Ocean Thing Pack $5,99; or Fighter Pack 1 ($8,99) *DLC Character: Deathstroke - Deathstroke Pack $5,99 or Fighter Pack 2 ($8,99) *God Shader Pack *Trench Shader Pack Packs *Fighter Pack 1: Sea Daddy, Ocean Thing, The Clear ($8,99) *Fighter Pack 2: Deathstroke, Fin and Scale, Pirate Ship ($8,99) Selection Screens GamePlay Battle Maps Campaigns The Campaign is split into 10 stages each with five bosses and 5 battles building up to each boss, in total 300 battles. At the end of every stage players get a free Hero crate. Campaign is an easy way to level up heroes and unlock armor. Story Mode The story mode is split into several chapters each with their own parts. Each part has different battles and progresses the main story of the game which is: After his imprisonement at the hands of Aquaman, Ocean Master, has broken free and seeks his revenge on Atlantis. Other villains have joined him to defeat their common foe once and for all - Atlantis. Multiplayer In Multiplayer each player selects 1 Hero and has a best of three match. At no point can you change you hero. The battles are against real players within your level and trophy bracket to prevent unfair and one sided matchings. After a victory the player will receive trophies and XP. Proving Grounds The Proving Grounds is a training mode where you can practice your combo skills and get level ups for characters. In the Proving Grounds there are three training activities you can do, combo practice, test your strength and wave arena. Updates *Version 1.3 - Added fighter pack 1 *Version 1.4 - Added The Drowned *Version 1.5 - Added new Pre Order skins *Version 1.6 - Added Dolphin, Power Girl, Corum Rath, New Maps Trivia Death Stroke was announced for a DLC role on 25 January 2020 Category:Aquaverse: The Game